Harry Potter and the Fedual Era
by KiskaTheFireSorceress13
Summary: Hermione has won a trip to Japan! Little does she know WHICH Japan. She has been talking to Kagome for a few years now over letters, and has gotten permission to stay at her place until they have to leave. What arises? Well read to find out.
1. The Surprise

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters

**Harry Potter and the Feudal Era**

It was bright and sunny outside on the Hogwarts grounds. The lake was calm, only tentalcles could be seen from the giant squid. Hermione Granger sat in the shade, her eyes lite up. Her two best friends found her, they looked at her oddly. "What is it Hermione" Asked Ron, reading over her shoulder.

Harry sat down next to her looking at a piece of paper. "Harry...Ron...I WON A TRIP TO JAPAN" said Hermione jumping up with glee, knocking Ron backwards, he landed hard on his bum. Harry smiled."THAT'S AWESOME HERMIONE!

Hermione looked at them"And I chose you two to come with me. Since mum and dad are going on a cruise to the Caribbean. But..WE ARE GOING TO JAPAN" She said again gleefully. "Japan is so fasinating! With their shrines and fashion and legends and myths! Oh this is going to be so exciting. My friend said we could stay with her"

Ron's eyebrows shot up"You have a friend from Japan" Hermione nodded, a smile still played across her face"Yup, her name is Kagome Higurashi. She said we could stay with her, her mom, her grandfather and brother. I can't wait to go" Said Hermione again, spinning in circles, eventually falling down on Ron.

"Well, Hermione, lets go tell everyone! Plus the last lunch feast is going on..we can't miss the end of the year food" Said Ron, looking at her in his lap, he just suddenly relized this and went bright red. "Erm..Hermione..." Hermione looked at him"Oh.." she stood up brushing herself off, she helped Ron up.

The trio headed inside to the magnificent feast that awaited them.

Naraku, a sinister demon, sat in his castle, watching this happening through Kanna's mirror. Kagura on the other side of the room"Great...she won..."He said with a evil laugh.

Kagome sat in class, her head down on her desk, thinking of the fedual era, wondering what everyone was up to. The bell rang and she stood up, walking out of class for the end of the day, she heard a peck at the window"Hm" She walked over, taking the tawny owl from outside, she removed a letter and sent it off, it read:

_"(In japanese)Dear Kagome,_

_How are you? I am fine! I just won the trip, look forward to seeing you as soon as summer starts!  
Hermione."_

Kagome smiled, as she walked outside of the school and began to walk home, when Hojo came riding up on his bike."Hello Kagome!Look" He pointed at the small tawny owl"Its a sign of good luck Kagome! Maybe you will start to feel better..oh..and before I forget..these are for you.." He handed her a bag of oranges."Thanks Hojo.." Said Kagome with a sweatdrop.

Hermione sat up in her room, laying down on her bed, waiting for the very last feast of the year, she was never going to be so glad to leave Hogwarts, along with her two best friends. "I wonder how Kagome is doing, she hardly write anymore. She says she is always sick..." She sighed and looked out the window.

She picked up a book along side of her labeled"The Shikon No Tama". She sighed and started to read about a evil half demon who tried to steal a jewel that belonged to a sacred Priestess by the name of Kikyou. She found this story very interesting.

Hermione finished the book and set it down once more, she got up from the four poster bed and stretched."Im guessing its time for dinner. She walked down into the common room, it was dark, she muttered 'lumos' and a light came on to the tip of her wand.

Hermione jumped as everyone came out and yelling "SURPRISE" The twins came over and picked her up on their shoulders. "Here is the girl who is going to Japan" They announced and started a mosh pit with her. They were playing "pass around Hermione." Hermione was laughing.

It was a good old time until it was time for dinner then they all set Hermione down, except for the twins who kept her up on their shoulders."You guys can set me down now..." said Hermione, with a little giggle."Nah.." Said Fred."We don't want to..."Said George smirking as everyone looked at them as they walked into the great hall. Eventually setting Hermione down so they and her could go eat.

Hermione set down next to Harry and Ron and started to feast.

Kagome finished lunches that she was working on, since it was the weekend, she dashed to the shrine, jumping into the well, she set off to find InuYasha and the others. She found them in Kaede's hut. "Hey you guys.." Said Kagome, everyone greeted her.

Kagome sighed and told them about her friend coming because she won a contest and that she probably woulnd't be back for awhile. InuYasha was the first to protest"But we need you here to find the shards" Kagome sighed" I know, but this is special to my friend InuYasha you must understand that..." Shippo looked up at Kagome"You could bring your friend here"

Miroku shook his head"Kagome and InuYasha are the only ones who can pass through the well Shippo.And besides, we wouldn't want this place to be discovered." Kagome sighed, unpacking the lunches/dinners. They began to eat.

Read and Review please


	2. The Train

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of these characters, if I did..I would be rich..and the last time I checked, I wasn't.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione couldn't sleep that night, all she could think about was going to Japan later that day. She jumped up as soon as the sun rose, she ran down to the great hall, and started to shove food into her mouth.

Harry and Ron came down about a half hour later, yawning and fussing with their robes. They sat down on each side of Hermione, piling food onto their plates.

"So, later onto day, we will get off the train and have your parents come pick us up?" Asked Ron, Hermione nodded. She sighed, she was so excited, nothing could ruin her excitement, not even Malfoy. She was jumping up and down in her seat.

Hermione already thought ahead and sent the owls already. As soon as everyone boarded the train, they were off. Hermione couldn't keep her excitement to herself. She was all hyper, she was shaking because of her nerves.

She looked out the window and went to the conductor every thrity minutes to see if they were going to be at Kings cross soon. Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh at her.

Malfoy decided to have some fun with Hermione and the others before he didn't see them all summer. He opened the door when they were in the middle of discussing plans. "Well, well, well...Weasle, Potty and Mudblood..." He smirked, and stood there with his cronies.

"Sounds like your planning a trip, where are you going too? Weasle's pig pen house?" Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed stupidly. Harry, Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Well Malfoy, we are headed to Japan for your information. Where people are much nicer, richer and smarter then you..." She smiled and ignored him. Draco ranted on and on for awhile, but seeing he was being ignored, he got flustered and walked off without another word.

Hermione soon fell asleep, leaning against Ron who was blushing like mad."Harry...get Hermione off me!" Ron mouthed, Harry shook his head, with a evil smirk on his face. Harry sighed, looking out the window, thinking of the previous day. He watched the cows in the pastures, and the river below under the rail road.

Harry soon started to see civilization, he smiled. He leapt over to Hermione and waking her up."HERMIONE! WE ARE HERE!" Hermione shot up like a flash. She was smiling from ear to ear.

She was furious on trying to get off the train, she was shoving people to the walls to get through. Harry and Ron lost her a few times.They finally caught up to her when she was with her parents, since Hermione sent the owl, the Dursleys weren't in sight. The Weasley's were there, to tell Ron to be safe and to give him some extra clothes.

Kagome sighed, as she was woke up from Sota. She was thinking, thinking of Hermione coming, and maybe going to see InuYasha before she came. She looked up into the sky out the window, knowing she couldn't because in a few hours she would have to clean and get the house ready.

She also had to get some sleep before she had to get up early in the AM to go get Hermione and her friends from the airport. She got dressed and walked downstairs where she sat down to have some breakfast."I can't wait for Hermione to get here!" She exclaimed as she stuff herself with some food.

Kagome's mom smiled,"I can't wait to meet her..." Sota nodded, taking a bite of his omelet. Grandpa was sipping at his tea and nodded his head, "I wonder if she will be interested in my history..with the Shikon Jewel and such..." Kagome nodded, "Most likely, she is a brain, and she loves past stuff..." She took her plate over to the sink and went outside, to the bone eaters well, looking at it.

"Maybe...just maybe...they can pass through the well...That way I could spend time with them...and InuYasha..." She thought, staring at the well, sitting on the steps. After a hour she got up, going back inside.

Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the airplane, awaiting their new adventure in a exotic place.

((Sorry it's short...next one will be longer, I hope...RR))


	3. Arguing with InuYasha

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter  
AN: Omg! I haven't updated in forever XD

CHAPTER THREE

Against her better judgment, Kagome had gone back to the feudal era to tell InuYasha and everyone…

"Kagome!" InuYasha growled, frustrated.

"Come on InuYasha! My friend is coming, I have to leave for that amount of time-" And she was cut off by his scoff.

"Well that isn't going to be helping us find the jewel shards any faster!" His jaw twitched a little bit, as he crossed his red-clothed arms. His deep golden eyes looked away from her, "But do what you want. I don't care."

"Do not be irrational, InuYasha." The black haired monk, named Miroku spoke up. "Kagome has friends and stuff to do in her time as well."  
"I know that! I'm not stupid, Miroku." InuYasha spat, and grumbled. Kagome was so flustered with InuYasha, she didn't even say goodbye as she sat on Kirara's back with Sango.

"Well, while she's gone we can rest and build our strength."  
"Keh." Was all that the silver haired hanyou replied with before walking away. A sigh escaped Miroku's lips as he followed after him.

--

"So these friends of yours, where did you say they are from?" Sango asked curiously.

"They're from a place in my time called 'London, England'. It's a long ways away from where we are now in Japan. They should be on a plane right now."

"A plane, is that the thing in your book that has wings and can fly?"

"Mhm." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Are they nice? Do they have a better temperament than InuYasha?" Sango chuckled a bit, as they glided through the air on Kirara's back.

"Yes. I've only ever talked to Hermione, she's very intelligent, and from what she told me of her two male friends, they seem very nice as well."

"I am glad." Sango smiled, "I wish we'd be able to meet them. But seeing as they can't get through the well."

"Yeah. But that would be awkward to explain, 'oh yes, follow me into this ancient well and travel back in time five-hundred years with me."

Sango let out a laugh and nodded, "Yeah. I bet they'd look at you like you were crazy."

"I bet they would too." Kagome smiled and looked back around to see Kirara land right in front of the old well. "Well! I'll see you later Sango, thank you for the ride."

"No problem Kagome, see you after awhile." Sango replied as Kirara kicked back up into the air.

Sitting on the edge of the well for a few minutes, she watched Sango and Kirara go out of view into the sky before she stood and turned. With a sigh, Kagome stood up onto the edge of the well and jumped inside. A familiar feeling engulfed her as she warped into the present time.

"Kagggommmeeee!" Her younger brother Souta called into the old shrine, "Are you back here yet?"

"Yes Souta, I am!" The black haired girl replied into the darkness.

"I'll go tell Mom and Grandpa!" His voice returned, as Kagome started her trek up the wall of the well.

Once to the top, she hopped out and stretched. The familiar scent of home infiltrated her nostrils once again. It would be a few hours before they would have to leave to get them. And that's when the jitters started for Kagome; she couldn't wait to meet her new friends!

-

Hermione was reclined slightly in her seat on the plane, reading a thick book that covered over her entire lap. Smiling widely as they got closer to their destination. It would still be a few hours though, and it seemed as though the plane was starting to get to her two friends. Looking over at them, Ron who was first freaking out badly as the plane lifted off, was finally calm, but looking rather green in the face.

"I don't feel that great…" Ron said, standing up, heading back to the bathrooms of the plane.

Harry was doing quite fine, he was sleeping, and he had been since they had basically taken off. Glad to finally get away from everything in London and school. Since Voldemort had been abnormally dormant since his return. This to Harry was just fine.

Hermione turned back to her things, and looked at her watch. Only two more hours until they arrived in Tokyo's airport.


End file.
